Ryoma in a Club
by Neko Airie
Summary: Ryomas father owns many a strip club but when the navi regulars are invited all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

The Seigaku regulars had won tickets to go to a club everyone but Ryoma wasn't old enough to go so they didn't tell him and it would turn out to be very bad they were all now in high school Ryoma had skipted 3 years to put him in the same year as them they were each 18 or 17 but Ryoma was infact only 13 so quite a bit younger

As they lined up out side the club they could hear the music and the bass out side when they got to the front of the line the bouncer took one look at the tickets and smiled

"Your in for a treat tonight boys you have a privet evening the clubs best dancer singer and the owners son" he said as he led them in

"WOW this place is so cool" there we seats and a long stage in the middle with a pole and attachet to that pole was a very hot girl

"holy cows I have got to whatch that " and with that momo vanished but the girls dance was coming to and end as she did she vanished into that back of the stage. The lights focused on a man stood in the middle of the stage

"will the ticket winners please come to the right side of the stage" he said over the mick as Tezuka and the others got to the side the were welcomed by a load of girls.

"Now for the first time in just over a month after an injury he is back to your pleasure to night please welcome Ryoma" the lights went off and the regulars froze it ouldn't be there Ryoma the music started as the lights foucused on a boy about 13 with emrald green and black hair he crawled on his belly up to the pole and slowely latched himself on to it and began the very erotic dance around the pole his legs slowly curled themselves round the pole as he proved how flexable he was suddenly on man began yelling something

"500 yen for the top" he held up a roll of money as Ryoma slinked over and grinded himself up against the man and let him take his very tight black shirt off.

"1000 yen for his trousers"

"2000"

"3000"

"5000"  
the calling to remove the ryomas trousers Tezuka was shocked what kind of club was this.

"10000" the bets were still going up as Tezuka whatched as Ryoma continued to dance ans lure the money out of the men

Then came the last bet for the privelg of removing his pants

"100,000 yen" Ryoma danced around him as the man removed the leather pants Ryoma was left just in his boxers. He got back on the stage. Tezuka thought that forsure this was the end

"300"

"4000"

He had know idear what they were betting for until the next one

"300,000 get over here" he slinked over to the man before he could dance he was harshly grabed by the sholder and kissed the man started to grope his body and his hands began to search lower and lower until ryomas hand was raised above his head and he signed something 3 bouncers came up and grabbed the man

"Sexual herrasment in the main body of the club is a capital offence you are banned from ever returning the club" they turned to Ryoma

"Are you ok to continue Ryoma-sama"

"Yes" he climbed back onto the stage and continued along with the kissing anf the mild gropping.

Then one man took it to far he mounted the stage and decided to jump Ryoma it took 4 bounceres and the man who introduced Ryoma to help him up along with the other guests booing the man out of the club until the chaos was over

"will the vip guest please wait here" said one of the bouncers

The man who had announced Ryoma came over

"by the looks on your faces you know Ryoma"

Tezuka cam up

"yes we do we are part of his school tennis team and I do not want him dancing and betting his body" he nearly yelled. The man sighed

"Ryoma come here for a moment" he said into a mic around his neck then Ryoma appered

"yes father" said as he came up to them

"captain what are you doing hear" he jumped back

"I could ask you the same thing"


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka looked at Ryoma before turning to the man.

"I want to talk to the owner of this club" He said looking to Ryoma again

"That would be me" the man said

"Nanjiro Echizen and what is your problem with Ryoma dancing at my club"

"He is a 13 year old boy in high school he is selling his body" Tezuka growled through gritted teeth, just then a voice they all recognised piped up.

"Seigaku what are you doing here?" Atobe and the rest of Hyotei regulars were stood by the stage

"We were given tickets and lucky we did, How long have you known about Ryoma working here?"

"Since it opened, so what" Tezuka turned to Ryoma

"We are leaving come here Ryoma" He turned to leave

"No, I have had it up to here all you do is give orders and assume that everybody will obey ,well this is the last time I do I don't like taking orders from humans as it is" He yelled as Tezuka turned back

"Humans what do you mean" he asked looking incredulously at Ryoma, Ryoma looked to Atobe

"Ryoma are you sure about this? They might not take to is as well as I did" He said softly looking to Ryoma,

"Yes so if you don't mind can you please help me unpin my ears Keigo" Ryoma turned his back to Atobe bent down and messed with Ryoma's shorts

"Hey stop it what the hell are you doing to Him" Momo yelled Nanjiro held out a hand to stop him, Atobe finished messing with his pants and stood up and then started to play with his hair and removed 2 pins from either side

Ryoma turned around 2 cat ears protruded from his head and he had a cat tail

"I'm sorry I'm not even human I'm a form of cat deity" He looked down.

"I think we should leave them be for now how about a drink on the house" the rest walked off Atobe took a last look

"Good one Echizen now lets go" Eiji said laughing and tugging on Ryoma's arm

"No I'm not joking look" he pulled back his hair to ware a human set of ears would be only skin

"You freak" Momo said under his breath

"No I'm still the Ryoma you all knew" he said with a pleading look in his eyes

"Can I touch them, your ears that is" Eiji asked stepping towards him

"Yes" bent his head down as Eiji smoothed the ears he started to tickle behind them Ryoma started to purr

"Ryoma can I touch your tail?" Momo asked

"Yes" Ryoma turned around Momo stated to smooth the tail then suddenly got a very nasty idea he wrapped his hand around it and gave it a very hard and long tug. Pain shot through Ryoma as his tail was nearly torn off. He screamed and dropped to his knees

"Ryoma" Atobe ran across the room punching Momo in the face

"Get off of him you son of a bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

Atobe was stood by the bar talking to Nanjiro when he heard a scream. Atobe spun around to see Ryoma on the floor mouth wide open with pain as his tail was being practically pulled off. He saw red. Atobe dived toward the boy, he felt his fist connect with the boys face "Ryoma"

"Get off of him you son of a bitch" yelled Tezuka Seigaku froze had he really just said that. Ryoma was sobbing when Atobe stood up he bent down by the boy; He started to pick him up

"Ahh stop my tail hurts" he cried as he was lifted by Atobe stopped readjusted hia arms to that they didn't touch the sore area.

"Okay ?"

"yeah can you take me home" Ryoma's muffled voice came from Atobes' top as they walked towards the exit, the rest of the patrons just patted Ryoma on the head and rubbed his back then turned to Momo

"You gonna pay brat" said one man before they closed in around Momo.

Atobe had Ryoma in his arms in the limo

"Ryoma you wanna go back to my house" he asked smoothing behind one of the black ears

"I just want to sleep I'm so tired" he closed his eyes leaning against atobe

Tezuka stood out side with the rest of the team all bar Momo. The door opened and Momo was thrown out landing on his as.

"Momo" Eiji walked over and slapped him

"Hey what was that for"

"You hurt ochibi you called him a freak and pulled on his tail you hurt him so bad, he was willing to tell us about this and what do? Shove it back in his face and push him away" Eiji said all hyperactive traits were gone he was angry

"Well freaks of nature are meant to be in cages and should be studied" he stood up and brushed himself off

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT" Yelled Eiji walking to Oishi burring his head in his jacket.

"Momoshiro take that back now" Tezuka ordered in a stern voice

"Fine I will so I over reacted a bit he will forgive me later and we will be best Friends again on Monday so" he ended walking away towards his house

"That's the point Momo he won't forgive you" Tezuka said quietly

Atobe lifted the boy up and laid him on the bed he gently woke him up

"Ryoma can I have a look to make sure your tails ok" He asked

Ryoma rolled over

"Yeah Keigo" he murmured, when Ryoma had told Atobe it was by accident, Keigo has come to the club and came in the back way and saw Ryoma changing he saw the tail and asked if it was real Ryoma said yes showing him the ears and proving they were real by making his tail poke Keigo hard several in the nose it was a very long tail

Atobe had found it very cute and after about 3 months of visiting the club he told Ryoma he loved him and Ryoma in turn had said the same.

Keigo gently undone the popper at the top of the tail so he could pull his shorts down slightly so the whole tail was exposed and he could see it properly. He softly touched the top of the tail where skin turned to fur.

"stop that really hurts" Ryoma whimpered as shifted

"Shh ok I'm going to put some deep heat rub on it ok this might hurt a bit because there appears to be a lot of muscle and tendon damage" he rubbed as softly as he could trying to stop if it hurt to much for Ryoma

"There now wait for that to work and you should be fine so get some sleep" he tucked Ryoma in.

_Tomorrow I am paying Seigaku a visit_


	4. Chapter 4

Tezuka lined the Regulars up across the courts, Echizen was not to be seen in the line up.

"Tomorrow we will be going to see Echizen, I don't care what you say no excuses we owe him an apology after what we done" Tezuka spoke loudly.

"You won't be going any where near him any more got that" Yelled Atobe as he walked on to the courts "Do you know how much you hurt him yesterday not just mentally, his tail right now he can't move it after you strained the muscles to an agonizing extent, as for his confidence, well he told you out of the kindness of his own heart and put his fear aside so you through it back at him"

Atobe lunged towards Momo and punched him in the gut, Momo fell backwards and smacked his head on the grounds before starting to fight back; he cracked Atobe in the face before kicking him off of him.

"What the fuck was that for you bastard!, you sound like your in love with him" Momo yelled back grabbing his racquet and swinging it at Atobe, he ducked it went full pelt into Tezukas' left arm Momo froze as he felt the impact. Atobe dived in at his chance and grabbed Momo by the legs pulling him down. Tezuka dropped to his knees.

"STOP" Yelled Ryuzaki as she came running on to the courts and pulled Atobe off of Momo,

"Atobe stop Ryoma probably want you back at home he is as you said very depressed, I got a call from his father, he said Ryoma is crying" he said lowly in his ear as he stopped struggling, he watched as Momo stood up,

"Come to my mansion tomorrow and I will let you see him, but if he doesn't want to see you then I can do nothing about it got that, and you" he pointed to Momo "You harm him in any way and I will personally burry your bones got it" Atobe said dangerously and stormed off.

Ryuzaki let the boy go before going over to Momo

"You are no longer a regular and you will not participate in participate in any ranking matches until further notice." She yelled at him. Then went over to Tezuka who was attempting to move his left arm blood dripped down between his fingers.

"Tezuka can I see?" she asked he moved his hand there was a light cut just above the elbow and deep purple discolouration around it

"How dose it feel?"

"It hurts like hell I don't think I will be playing for a while give me a month and I will be fine to play. The nationals are 3 months away I will be fine "he stood wincing a little

"We will continue as planned tomorrow, start practice, Momoshiro go home you will come tomorrow still" he waved him off.

Atobe ran into the mansion and straight to his room.

"Ryoma I'm coming in" he opened the door to see Ryoma crying into a pillow, Atobes eyes softened as he walked over.

"Ryoma what's wrong" he pulled him close and put his chin on Ryomas head,

"Momoshiro was right I am a freak I'm not right an I I have cat ears and a tail, I sould be studied locked in a zoo" he cried even harder

"Ryoma never say that again" Atobe pulled Ryoma off of him

"You are special and he doesn't know a thing, you have all the perfect traits and I love you so don't worry" Atobe pulled him into a heated kiss, lips meshed together perfectly as Atobe nipped at the soft lips of Ryoma asking for entrance, Ryoma parted his lips slightly, Keigo slipped his tongue inside pushing it into the most wonderful places, Ryoma couldn't help but let out a light moan.

Keigo started to run his hands along Ryomas body, under his top grazing his hand along taught muscles and the other down towards the boys' ass, he brushed the top of Ryomas tail.

"Stop" Ryoma jumped back looking tearful again.

"I'm sorry maybe in a few days when your tail feels better" Atobe patted his head and looked to the clock

"Lunch will be ready soon come downstairs when you're ready ok Ryo-chan" Atobe got up from the bed, He looked at the boy who was steadily working his way off of the bed it looked painful, Atobe walked to him and picked him up careful to avoid the sore tail area.

"Ahh Kei warn me your going to that" he shrieked slightly

"Yes ok lets get some dinner I'm starved" he carried the blushing Ryoma down to the dinning room he looked at the hard seats

"We will be taking dinner in the living room I think" he walked into the lavish living Room and lay Ryoma on the chaise longue tummy down Atobe sat next to him and ran a hand down his back stopping just before the tail and began to rub lightly working down to the sore area Ryoma tensed slightly then relaxed and the pain began to recede lightly he purred and closed his eyes after about 10 minuets he stopped and tapped Ryoma on the shoulder when he opened his eyes he found a plate of food in his face

"Mmmm" Ryoma began to eat the plate of food until it was completely empty, he looked at Keigo who smiled and came back over.

"When I went out this morning I went into town and happened to go into cake kingdom" Ryomas' eyes lit up as Keigo bent down and pulled a box out of a bag on the floor and opened it, there was a large cupcake topped with whipped cream mounted high with a cherry and berries on.

"Thank you Keigo" Ryoma started to lick the cream savouring the taste.

"I knew you loved there cakes" he hugged Ryoma and patted him on the head and went out to the courts for the rest of the day to get some last minuet practice in.

He started to think about the problem at hand

_Ryomas was really hurt and not just physically but if they do come to see him tomorrow I don't know what the effects could be on him, he is scared as it is around people but to have the same person who nearly tore of his tail in the same room as him he will be terrified_

he was forced out of thought by the calling of a servant

"Young Master?"

"Yes what do you want"

"The rest of the Hyotie team are here and are waiting in the living room" he bowed

"What Ryoma is asleep in there he needs his rest and the team aint going to give him that" Atobe started a brisk walk to the living room

When he got there the team were keeping well away from Ryoma and looking like he would kill him if they so much as looked at him

"Why keep the distsnce" Asked Atobe Ryoma had clearly done something to one of them

"We came in and Kamio went to pet Ryoma and when he touched his tail he lashed out and now Kamios face a really big scratch in it" Ootori explained

"Oh where is Kamio now?" He asked looking around the room

"He was being attended to by one of the servants, he sould be back soon"

"Ok I will have Ryoma apologise to him" Atobe walked over to the sleeping form, he began to tickled Ryoma behind the ears until a soft purring nose was emitted and 2 golden eyes began to open

"Ryoma can you please say sorry to kamio" Atobe asked patting him on the head, Ryoma looked up and nodded.

"Ok Kei where is he" he asked looking around as Kamio came back in to the room Ryoma walked up to him and tapped him, kamio looked down and saw a set of black ears pointing straight at him.

"I'm sorry about your face Please forgive me!"He bowed profusely until Kamio tapped him again and he stayed down

"Ryoma don't worry it was an accident I startled you" Kamio said kneeling down to look at him in the eyes.

" Thank you" Ryoma walked back to Atobe he looked he little ill and he also looked very distressed, When he walked back to Atobe he started to say something before he slumped forwards into atobes arms

"Ryoma" Atobe led him in his arms "Ryoma can you hear me" the small boy twitched slightly and opened his eyes only a fraction " I don't feel very well kei" he wimpered lightly. His face was hot and his eyes were hazy. Atobe carried him upstairs to his and Keigos room

"Ryoma rest I will bring you some thing to eat later ok" He tucked him in and put a cloth of cold water over his for head

Later Keigo brought up some food but Ryoma said that he was not hungry and that he was tired,Keigo looked at the eyes they were clouded over and he could barely speak, something was seriously wrong.

"Ryoma sleep till tomorrow and then we will see" Atobe sat by the bed the whole night whatching the feaver get better he was probeally just tired he had hardly slept in say 3 nights

Next morning Ryoma looked fine he said he felt a lot better than he had in ages, when they and the whole team were eating breakfast Ryoma decide he wanted to go horse riding got up and started to walk to the stable the Hyotie players looking oddly at him soon after they followed seeing he had tacked up a horse and was mounting it a stallion at least 5 times the size of him.

"Ryoma you have managed to tack up bragough he won't listen to any horse trainer or owner how did you" Asked Atobe

"Animal to Animal we have a connection to later" he cantered out of the stables toward the fields

"Something is really wrong with him he never just goes and rides he always asks or come in and stays with the horses first he never wants to be that alone something is too off" Atobe sat down by one of the stalls the rest of hyotie looked surprised the great Atobe-sama say in the hay by a horse. It started to rain.

"Ore-sama am going to go find him he will get ill in this rain" he started tacking a horse himself until the rest started.

"We are coming too and you can't stop us" the group were getting ready to ride out when they all had long water proof cloaks thrown at them

"Ore-sama doesn't want the team ill so put these on" the darned the coats and road out looking for all intense and purpose like some ancient hunting party

Ryoma felt the wind on his face he felt rain on his face he rode until the horse came to a cliff and stopped he dismounted and looked out over the water logged land it was beautiful water flowed over the rocks his mind conflicted about what he had no clue but something was going on in his head that he was unsure about

He started to sing

_I stand alone in the darkness__  
__The winter of my life came so fast__  
__Memories go back to my childhood__  
__To days I still recall___

_Oh how happy I was then__  
__There was no sorrow there was no pain__  
__Walking through the green fields__  
__Sunshine in my eyes___

_I'm still there everywhere__  
__I'm the dust in the wind__  
__I'm the star in the northern sky__  
__I never stayed anywhere__  
__I'm the wind in the trees__  
__Would you wait for me forever?_

He hadn't noticed Atobe and the others at the edge of the clearing.

Atobe raced through the forest team hot on the trail until he stopped at the side of a clearing the rest stopped just behind they could hear Ryoma song

"His voice is amazing"

"well his voice is one of the best at his club at all things" Atobe dismounted and walked to him just as the song finished he dropped a cloak on his head

"Come on lets get you home so you can dry off silly" Atobe smiled one of the rare warm smiles he can produce. Ryoma had jumped slightly but was now sort of smiling

"OK" he got on the horse and rode back to the stables

Once they were back they entered the main living room to see the regulars of Seigaku

"What are you doing here, come to have another go at the freak have you" He nearly snarled

"NO we haven't we came to talk with you" Tezuka said standing up and stepping towards Ryoma the Hyotie regulars closed around him protecting him.

"I don't want to talk to you got that, I don't want to be on you tennis team I don't want to go to school with you ok" he did yell this time storming past only to have is arm caught by Tezuka

"We are sorry we just…" he hesitated slightly

"Just what were freaked out uncomfortable, well most are do you know where I have been excepted? Hmm Hyotie that is the one place so let me go now" he hissed Tezuka didn't let go

"So your sayong that hyoties is better than Seigaku " yelled Momo standing up and walking closer to Ryoma, Atobe Immedatly stepped up

"Don't you dare touch hi you got that"

"Ya I am saying that Hyotei is better because they let me be who I want to be got that NOW LET GO2 he yanked his are away and walked up to his room followed by Atobe who's last words were to his team

"they are all yours go for it" and with that he left followed by Atobe leaving Hyotie with Seigaku

**Sorry for the late updates I have been in hospital any way next chapter is my first lemon so any tips are welcomed**


	5. Chapter 5

**S.K here sorry about the sudden mass update earlier and the strange plot line I will be doing a different version of this story because I know some people don't like the whole Ryoma neko thing ok**

**Disclaimer I do not own prince of tennis wish I did**

**Warnings: Bad writing smuts, languge, yaoi, boyxboy, don't like you need to get you head checked mate.**

Ryoma walked up the stairs tail swaying angrily, he turned in to his and Keigos' room Keigo followed and entered only to be slammed against the wall and kissed violently by Ryoma slightly shocked he kissed back tipping Ryomas head back to deepen the kiss Keigo slipped his tongue into Ryomas mouth and started to battle for dominance, soon air became the necessity and they broke apart gasping for breath. Ryoma grabbed Keigo and dragged him to the king-sized bed and shoved him down on it.

"Eger aren't we" Keigo growled as he was pinned down by Ryoma and he kissed him again, Keigos hand snaked under ryomas top and began to play with his nipples, he moaned into the kiss and broke away as Keigo removed his top he flipped there positions and started to remove ryomas shorts, he was meet by a very large tent as the shorts went flying to some unknown part of the room

"kitten wants to play dose he"

Keigo lowered his head to catch a pert nipple in his mouth while his hand worked on the other. Rolling it none to softly between his fingers, Ryoma was clawing at his back in sheer bliss, groaning at the ministrations. Not content, Keigo trailed down lower, dipping his tongue on his lover's navel as his fingers trailed fleetingly along the waistband of Ryoma's silk boxers.

Keigo looked up to see Ryomas eyes burning with lust and desire. Ryoma grabbed Keigos shirt tearing it off. Then rolled over so he was on top again. He bent lower and licked a nipple before trailing kisses down to the edge of Keigos shorts he bit to top and dragged then down with his teeth along with his boxers letting Keigos hard member spring free. He gasped

Ryoma began to lick the inside of Keigos thighs and to his navel never once touching the area that begged for attention

"Ryoma stop teasing me" He groaned and bucked his hips

"Oh you want me to do this" he licked the under side of Keigos member

"Fuck" Keigo nearly yelled as sparks of pleasure shot up his spin suddenly his member was completely swallowed by Ryoma, his head bobbed up and down tongue skilfully dancing over the purple head licking at the pre-cum

"Yes…god…Ryoma" Keigo moaned the pleasure was nearly unbearable ,His head thumped against the pillow as he fought the urge to scream while Ryoma did wonderful things on his dick with his mouth. His hands grabbed Ryomas hair again, wanting to move that head up and down until he was fucking his mouth but Ryoma sensed his intent and grabbed his hip harshly with his free hand to still his movements.

Keigo involuntarily arched at the sensation of being swallowed whole. Thoughts ceased forming in his brain completely however when he opened his eyes to look down and saw his own dick appearing and disappearing around pale rosy lips that nearly became his undoing.

"I'm--I'm…" he gasped finally, trying to warn Ryoma gripped the base of his cock tightly, impeding his oncoming orgasm and he whimpered in pain.

"Not yet!" Ryoma turned around keeping his had around the base of Keigo and waved his ass in Keigos face tail flicking him in the nose.

"Come on Kei you know what to do and I might let you go" he whispered huskily Keigo whimpered lightly before licking Ryomas twitching hole and sticking his tongue in and pushing it deeper

"Ungg…Keigo" Ryoma moaned loudly his tail rapping around his head pushing him deeper

"Yes Keigo deeper" Keigo suddenly got a really nasty Idea taking his tongue out and rimming the tight muscle.

"Keeeiigoo" he wined shaking his ass slightly before sitting firmly on his chest. Kegio flipped there positiones again and turned Ryoma to he was face down in the pillows

He pushed himself against Ryomas entrance

"Ryoma, _what_ do you want_"_

"I want you...ahhh, inside me...please" Ryoma moaned trying to push back, but Keigos hands stopped him

"Give me what I want, tell me in the most erotic way what you want."

"Aaah! Keigo, I want your huge cock, wet and dripping inside my twitching asshole. I want you to pound me into the floor. kei... _fuck me!_"

Ryoma could feel Keigos member pulsating with need, deep within him, and he knew he said the right thing.

This was later reinforced as Keigo ruthlessly pulled almost all the way out and pounded right back in, nailing his prostate in one thrust. 'Mmm... He is good' Keigo thrust in and out ruthlessly over and over

"God…Kei.. faster deeper" he shouted as Keigo pumped in and out of him

"Ryoma your ass is so tight good as ever" Keigo moaned into his ear as he licked ryomas neck

"Keigo im…im" he didn't finish waves and waves of pleasure over ran him as. "KEIGOOOO" he screamed

Keigo felt all ryomas muscles tighten and followed his example. Ryoma felt his inside fill with hot cum. screaming

Keigo led down by Ryoma and hugged him close

"Ryoma I love you" he whispered into his ear

"I love you to" Ryoma rolled to face keigo

"Ryo, have a nap you look tired" Ryoma closed his eyes and was soon asleep, Keigo looked at the clock 15 minuets and Ryoma would be awake to get ready for work

The 15 passed fast soon Keigo was shaking Ryoma awake

"Hey you have work don't you"  
"yes" he said getting up and entering the shower, it only took 10 to shower when he came out with a towel round his neck, Keigo was stood holding his outfit

A black pair of short shorts and a strap top that was barely covering anything of him

Keigo looked him up and down

"You look ….." he couldn't think what to say

"Thank you" Ryoma leaned up and pecked him on the lips and walked out of the room towards the marble stair case

Below they could hear the chaos that had ensued


End file.
